Crossing The Line
by Mystical Machine Gun
Summary: Liking them young and male was never his repertoire. But no matter how you look at it, Sasuke is a kid and has that thing between his legs. When you are forty, it might be dangerous to play with fire, captain Uzumaki. SasuNaru/NaruSasu, M for Sex.
1. Chapter 1

This is a longer story again. Well then, I totally love airplanes and I was a huge Star Wars geek, so this is some kind of tribute to it? Does anyone guess what and whose plane I am talking about in this story? You might find this first chapter boring, since it has lots of plane details in it. So if you are here only because of the smut, you have to wait or this is just not for you. Those who actually appreciate a plot, I have one! Again!

**WARNING: This ****story can be seen as paedophilia due to the age difference. **

Please do not flame (I do not find a reason for it so you better not either). I apologize for the possible misspellings and other errors.

CHECK OUT MY OTHER SASUNARU/NARUSASU STORIES TOO AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!

**Pairing**: Sasuke x Naruto / Naruto x Sasuke

**Summary**: Liking them young and male was never his repertoire. But no matter how you look at it, Sasuke is a kid and has that thing between his legs. When you are forty, it might be dangerous to play with fire, captain Uzumaki. SasuNaru/NaruSasu, M for Sex.

**Disclaimer**: I have no rights over the characters or whatsoever (do not sue me Mr. Kishimoto), I am just loaning them and returning to the rightful owner (Mr. Kishimoto).

_Crossing The Line_

Before me stands the most amazing creature ever created. Her slender and feline body invites me to run my rough fingers on it. My fingertips play on her smooth sides and every ounce of decency she might have had is long gone. Just the way I like it, a little rough and undefined - quite like me. Her age does not show on her characteristics, but it is her experience and wisdom which turn me on the most. I want to ride her; I want to ride my Charlotte.

Hey Uzumaki, quit fondling your airplane; you are forty already, get a real girlfriend, a voice sneers at me. Oh my lovely, they do not understand our relationship, I sigh silently at her and I know she would nod if she could. Then I see something quite peculiar. Who is that little runt hiding behind my Charlotte, I shout overly loud. Bang, the said person hits his head against the tail. He must have got startled.

I walk with heavy steps behind her shiny metallic tail and sink my hand into silky black hair. I pull the little brat from hair and drag him out of his hiding place. Chief, who is this little shitbag I found disturbing Charlotte, I ask him pissed. Captain Uzumaki, could you let the boy down, you hurt him, the chief says calmly and I do as told. I was about to tell you that Sasuke Uchiha, the shitbag you referred to, is your new map reader, your target finder, he smiles stupidly, obviously mocking me.

This little mouse? How old is he anyway, I wonder out loud. Sir could let me fully down, I would like to keep my hair and even more, my head, he says dryly. I let go of him and he sweeps the non-existing dust from his jacket. I am Sasuke Uchiha, fifteen years old and as of today I serve you, Sir, he says politely. A child, what the fuck, where is Elizabeth, I ask chief irritated. She is pregnant and probably for you, he sighs. Naah, I cannot be the father, the time does not match, I mumble thoughtfully back at him.

Shit, Naruto, you have had sex with every female on this base - I say this as your friend and not as your boss, get a grip, he sighs more loudly and tiredly. That is why you have a male target finder, keep him alive, he continues and pats the boy on the shoulder.

Captain Uzumaki is our ace, one of the best pilots out there, learn from him, he smiles and leaves us alone in the hall. Why is it called Charlotte, he asks me while looking at my baby. Not it, but she…because of my ex-wife, if you must know although this Charlotte behaves better, I mumble to him. Follow me, I will introduce you to her, not that she likes them young anyway, I grind my teeth.

This is the fuselage, as you can see; she is quite the like the T-65 X-winged fighter plane, I tell him. Sasuke runs his fingers on her sides like I always do and studies her with interestedness. Charlotte is a beauty no matter how you look at it. The finest work of her time. You should always check the shield generators and their projectors - they keep you alive if you are attacked, I keep lecturing him.

The power generators are the core of the ship, but they cannot convey electricity through them without the current converters. The converters synchronize the energy distribution to the subsystems. Unlike in the newer models the cargo hold is separated from the cockpit so one has to fill it from the outside. Although it seems useless, it actually has a purpose - the cargo contents cannot leak into the cockpit or anywhere else. Also, the cargo hold is detachable so if there is an emergency, gas leak or minor explosions, the cargo hold can be dropped without harming the rest of the ship.

Let us check the head of my baby, I say to Sasuke and he follows me a like an obedient dog. One has to use ladders to get into the cabin - the cabin dome can be opened using the switch hidden in the spacer so that attacks cannot harm it. Under the cabin there is the acceleration equalizer and in front of the cabin, right about under the control pedals, there is the flight computer. If that one gets destroyed, you are dead meat, boy, I snicker to him. Think it as your lover, no, you are too young, well, sister or mother or anything and protect it with everything you have got, I smile at him. He looks at me with content face and nods.

Under the main computer is the repulsion controllers and hydraulics system, but those are for the engineers. The communication antenna can be found under the hood along with the sensor computer and main sensor system. These are your repertoire, boy, I say and ask him to watch more carefully. Everything you do in the cabin is connected to the sensor system. The sensor window is in the fore. Through that you can see whether everything functions as it should.

Beneath the main sensor system is the disturbance unit, which prevents enemies from using their sensors. Quite catchy, is it not, I smile even wider. Yeah, he answers. My job is the weaponry, but I might as well show you those, I tell him and again he nods. The weaponry system is mounted in the wings. In the back of the wings there are laser generators and their cooling sockets. The sockets hold the laser cannons as well as the magnetic attenuators, which prevent the unstable laser beams from damaging the cannon.

Then there are of course the laser points. You do not have to worry about these, they are my expertise, I say to him then and we climb to the cabin. Your seat is behind me, I show him and Sasuke climbs there. The target finders are always small, since these older models do not have that much space - he has to go through the narrow space between my seat and the side of the plane. I would not fit in a million years, but he does not have any difficulties.

We are both seated in the plane and I instruct him. I do not have to see what it looks like from his point of view, since everything in Charlotte is tattooed in my mind. I do not have any difficulties to show him around even though I face my own main control systems. There behind you, right above your head, is the adjustment screen; now connect the wires on your left side to the dashboard, which is also above your head, I order him. Put the correct color-plugs to their sockets and take the visor helmet from underneath your seat, I continue. Done, he says.

Now, put the helmet on and switch on the switching substation and everything what is on it, and he does what I tell him. Now you should be able to see the mechanical information, the readings and the topographical map, I tell him. Yes, Sir. He says. I switch on the main functioning systems and slowly but surely the motor starts humming. Oh, and Sasuke, I shout through the noise. What, he shouts back. Never ever puke inside the plane, I laugh and off to the air we are.

Back in the base the chief comes to lecture me. You did it again, did you not, he sighs. This is just the reason why we have the testing equipment in this facility, he continues tiredly. But that is not real life, I smile like an angel to him. Is Sasuke done puking already, I ask the engineer who comes from the direction where the toilets are. No, by the sounds of it, captain, he replies.

I never tell my target finders about the G-forces…the pressure is so immense for a beginner that they tend to puke everything they have in their stomach. Sasuke is no exception. He tried really hard not to puke in the plane and stay conscious. He did very well, actually, since no target finder has ever made it without side-effects, except one.

Sasuke comes from the toilets looking like a zombie. I merely laugh and take off to fetch my equipment. Chief, is it always like that, Sasuke asks. You get used to it, he smiles. Did Naruto, I mean captain Uzumaki, feel like hell too, he continues. Every one of his target finders have puked or passed out, actually everyone who has ever been a target finder has not made it without side-effects - except one, chief smiles. Sasuke's eyes grow wider as he asks chief who, who was the person.

Chief laughs aloud and tells Sasuke that the boy knows that person. Sasuke looks at the chief and suddenly he realizes; you mean captain Uzumaki? Chief smiles at him like a loving father and tells the boy that Naruto used to be his target finder and he never felt sick, he was always alert and best there ever was. I come back with stuff in my hands. You need these, I say to Sasuke and give the needed equipments to him. Sasuke looks at me curiously, but does not say anything.


	2. Chapter 2

This is a longer story again. Well then, I totally love airplanes and I was a huge Star Wars geek, so this is some kind of tribute to it? Does anyone guess what and whose plane I am talking about in this story? You might find this first chapter boring, since it has lots of plane details in it. So if you are here only because of the smut, you have to wait or this is just not for you. Those who actually appreciate a plot, I have one! Again!

**WARNING: This story can be seen as paedophilia**** due to the age difference. **

Please do not flame (I do not find a reason for it so you better not either). I apologize for the possible misspellings and other errors.

CHECK OUT MY OTHER SASUNARU/NARUSASU STORIES TOO AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!

**Pairing**: Sasuke x Naruto / Naruto x Sasuke

**Summary**: Liking them young and male was never his repertoire. But no matter how you look at it, Sasuke is a kid and has that thing between his legs. When you are forty, it might be dangerous to play with fire, captain Uzumaki.

**Disclaimer**: I have no rights over the characters or whatsoever (do not sue me Mr. Kishimoto), I am just loaning them and returning to the rightful owner (Mr. Kishimoto).

So, you let him see the plane, yeah, the chief hums and I mumble something incoherent back. You should eat something, the boy looks like he is starving, he continues. I noticed too. Sasuke is skinny, pale and constantly aware of his surroundings. That is also a good thing, since it is his job…Relax, this is not war, I smile at Sasuke and order him to follow. Hell, I hope there will be no war although all the signs hang in the air, though still somewhat invisible.

Maybe Sasuke is just really sensitive…or maybe he is weird, sheesh, kids these days. Uzumaki, he is staying at your place, you know, it is sudden, but get used to it, chief shouts from the other side of the hall. What the fuck, I cannot have my own privacy anymore? I am forty and he is fifteen, hell, he could be my son. Before I get to protest too much the chief is long gone and I merely grunt.

You sleep on the sofa, I murmur at him, but he does not say anything. After the lunch we head to "our" home -mine that is- and I give him the other locker for personal keepings. The apartment is bare, but I do not mind - it is not like I hang around here. He neatly puts his clothes in the metallic ugliness and sits down.

You seem like you want something from me or do you merely have a metal pole stuck up in your arse, I snort. Why did she leave? He suddenly asks. Who, my ex-wife, you mean? I ask back. How did you even know she left and not like died or something, I continue a bit amazed. You look like a guy who gets left behind, not really attached to anything, the Uchiha kid says with a straight face. Bull's eye.

Well, anyway, it was the air force or her and I never really made the decision…I wanted my freedom and she wanted a family, a nice house etc. - it was always about my wings, I smile sadly and dump a fresh towel on his head. Get a shower first, today's privilege, I smile more sincerely. He looks at me and nods. In the meantime I make a bed for him on the sofa. He steps from the bathroom fully-clothed in his pyjamas. Should I hit him with a pillow and giggle? Jesus…

I take my turn and head for the shower. I should probably jerk off now so that the kid will not have a heart attack tomorrow morning…he is a bit stuck up, so…While my hand roughly plays with my shaft, I start to ponder whether the kid even knows what masturbation is. Hopefully I do not have to teach him about bees and flowers, since I am not a role model in that department.

The pressure kisses my lower abdomen and all thoughts flee like bats from the cave, along with Batman that is. My body feels like it is inside out and with a ragged breath I cum -or rather shoot- my load to the ceramic tile wall. Aah, shit, I murmur. I clean the place and head out of the shower. I only have a towel around me and I feel ultra fresh.

You should not jerk off in a hot shower, you may pass out, Sasuke says calmly while reading yesterday's paper. I take a beer and snort. A good thing I do not have to teach you sex education then, I laugh. Now it is his turn to snort. We should sleep, early bird catches the worm and all that shit, I smile.

In the middle of the night I wake up to him whispering that he had a nightmare and asking whether he could sleep with me. I am half asleep and I do not have the foggiest idea what I answered, but soon a warm bundle occupies the space next to me. Oi Sasuke, you little…and I doze off. In the morning I wake up to an empty room and mostly - an empty bed. I yawn lazily until the fresh scent of coffee lingers to my nostrils. Did he make coffee? A wonderful kid.

Well, that thought flies through the window when I enter the kitchen and see him. My jaw hits the floor and it takes some time to get it back and working. Why are you wearing my ex-wife's dress, I ask him stupidly. He looks at me innocently. Why are you still keeping it, he asks back. Well, you know…what the..! I do not need to reason that to you! I yell. I like it, he says and turns around as if that justifies everything. Take it off, it distracts me, I grunt.

He starts to peel it off. Not here, you dumbarse, I almost shout. Try to make up your mind, he sighs and I tell him he can wear it - whatever fucked up reason he has for it. That light blue dress with buttercups became his favourite clothing. Our days went by quite smoothly and he did not puke after flying lessons anymore. I have to say he is a good target finder, no, marvellous - he never misses anything be it in the air or on the ground. Heck, he is like a housewife and a dog in the same package.

It is already March and we were heading back to Charlotte; even Sasuke calls her by her name now, but I guess she approves. The feeling when sitting in the plane is very orgiastic and I always have to fight the hard-on - I do not want to seem like a creep…Sasuke's too young to understand. Although he probably has a father…but it is not the same if you do not have a plane yourself…hmm, my pondering is cut through thanks to the chief, who waits us in the main hangar.

Uzumaki, I have an important notice, he says. General Haruno's daughter is coming here to do a check-up, he tells us. You are absolutely not to seduce her and that is an order, he grunts. This is an important meeting and I do not want your dick to have a say in this, he almost snarls. Ooh, too late for that…but I do not tell him, since the chief is so serious about this and he would whip my arse if he knew.

When the chief has left with a content smile Sasuke looks at me passively. You have done her, that Haruno woman, right, he asks without really asking but more like making a remark. I merely laugh. Bull's eye. It is weird that we have to wait for Sakura's arrival so formally. Then I hear the familiar voice and the noise her Nazi boots make. She walks like a soldier and looks so perfect in her tight uniform.

Hard to believe she is thirty - every guy in this shithole wants to bang her lifeless and only I have the privilege. For ten years now already…It was an accident to start with; I was partying after successful flight ambush and she was lonely and drunk as a skunk. One thing led to another and we fucked the whole night. She seems so innocent, but hell is she a sadist in bed.

Personally I like strong women so her abuse only made me tick harder down there. I was tied to the bed poles while she pressed her high heels to my crotch. Maybe I am a masochist, but I never complained and she never held back. It is a good thing we do not meet that often, since she makes me sore - in so many ways.

After the formalities we decide to hit a bar. Sasuke does not look happy - poor kid, haha. Guard the house, puppy, I smile devilishly and ruffle his hair. I escort Sakura out, my hands resting on her perky buttocks. Naruto, I want you to fuck me, she murmurs while sucking my earlobe. Let us go to your place, she hums and grabs the front of my jeans. Hell yes, we stumble to my apartment, she giggles and I try to find the keyhole. Her blouse is almost off and I fondle her plush breasts and suck her neck.

We get inside and try to locate the bedroom while kissing fervently. On the left, I groan and we fall on the bed. The kissing is mushy and I try to get her stockings off. She laughs filling the air with bell-like sounds. I am about to plunge my fingers into her pussy, but we are interrupted by the sound of a knocking.

Sakura kicks me off and the door creeks a little showing this tiny figure. I had a nightmare, the voice sniffs and somehow awakens the mother instinct in her. Oh my sweetie, of course you can sleep with us, silly boy, you do not need to be afraid, she baby-talks to him. Great, there goes the sex crashing hard through the window. Sasuke tiptoes to the room and dives between us. Black hair sticks from underneath the blanket and I sigh.

Sakura smiles and goes to the light switch. In the meantime I murmur at Sasuke that he is doing this on purpose, but the boy just looks at me innocently again. Good night, she whispers and I am stuck with a hard-on. I was hoping we could continue where we left off, but soon I hear Sakura snoring. Absolutely great. Sasuke, you are too close, give me some space, I grunt, but he does not take any action whatsoever. Fuck this shit.


	3. Chapter 3

This is a longer story again. Well then, I totally love airplanes and I was a huge Star Wars geek, so this is some kind of tribute to it? Does anyone guess what and whose plane I am talking about in this story? You might find this first chapter boring, since it has lots of plane details in it. So if you are here only because of the smut, you have to wait or this is just not for you. Those who actually appreciate a plot, I have one! Again!

**WARNING: This story can be seen as paedophilia**** due to the age difference. **

Please do not flame (I do not find a reason for it so you better not either). I apologize for the possible misspellings and other errors.

CHECK OUT MY OTHER SASUNARU/NARUSASU STORIES TOO AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!

**Pairing**: Sasuke x Naruto / Naruto x Sasuke

**Summary**: Liking them young and male was never his repertoire. But no matter how you look at it, Sasuke is a kid and has that thing between his legs. When you are forty, it might be dangerous to play with fire, captain Uzumaki.

**Disclaimer**: I have no rights over the characters or whatsoever (do not sue me Mr. Kishimoto), I am just loaning them and returning to the rightful owner (Mr. Kishimoto).

I close my eyes and try to suppress my needs, that is, until something warm and firm begins to rub my lower body. My eyes snap open and I notice that Sasuke moves rhythmically so that his arse presses tightly against my crotch. You little twerp…I groan, since his movements actually feel really nice. Not good. Hey kid, I try to call him, but it seems he is doing it subconsciously while sleeping.

What should I do? I do not want to wake Sakura up and even if I did that she would kill me for having Naruto Jr. erect while sleeping in the same bed as the kid. That much of a sadist I am not, even though I like it rough. I should probably go and jerk off or this night will be a hell…then I notice that it will be an extreme sport to get out of the bed, since I am between the wall and Sasuke. Oh God and now the boy is even moaning. Stop it!

His soft buttocks rub me even harder and it feels like my lower region is on fire. I need to think about ugly nuns and stuff like that, but I cannot help pressing a little bit closer to him. Maybe because of the guilt it does not take that much time until I cum in my boxers and immediately detach myself from him. Would be interesting to tell him in the morning why his pants feel like starched…the same reason why I absolutely have to get off of the bed and wash my boxers.

After some acrobatics I find my way to the bathroom. I take off my boxers and begin to wash them in the sink. The veins in my head are still pulsating and focusing on anything takes enormous power. What the hell happened…was it me, him, who? He is a child, a mere child and I was again led by my lower half, thank you brains…shit. I keep sighing while washing, but what I did not know was that Sasuke had his eyes open the whole time.

In the morning I wake up yet again alone in the bed. There is a message on the nightstand from Sakura saying that she had to leave and we should catch up with everything next time. Why the hell did she draw a little winking smiley face? I yawn and walk into the kitchen while scratching my belly. Morning, Sasuke says with a little smile and asks me whether I had a good night sleep. That one sentence has the power to make me feel like a paedophile, but soon I recall my dignity back.

You dickweed, thanks to your little antics I missed one perfect pussy, I grunt. Are you sure you are forty, he looks at me with his head looking like one hell of a big question mark. You are so immature, he snorts and I attack him. With a vast smile I playfully bend him backwards and choke. I want to live this life now and not after another forty years, I say to him. He looks at me thoughtfully but does not say anything back. After awhile he asks me why I do not have a family already. Because I am immature, I smile devilishly.

That night I did not sleep so well. Hard to tell whether those dreams were nightmares or not. I saw myself with my ex-wife and we had kids. She was laughing while watching our little runts play in a field of flowers. Then she reached her hand towards me, but my daughter had already climbed on my back wanting to play cowboy and horse. Suddenly the image started to melt before my eyes, my daughter disappeared and I was all alone. I could only hear ragged breathing in the darkness.

That made me open my eyes just to find Sasuke sitting on me. The ragged breathing which penetrated my sleep was his. I am still sleepy as hell, but not dumb enough to not to understand what he is doing. The boy is sitting on my crotch, moving - rocking his body against mine. I wish I was immune to rubbing but I am not. He huffs more and fastens his pace feeling my dick hard against his buttocks.

Get off, I huff back while trying to understand what the fuck is happening. He slides his hands underneath my tank top and whispers seductively that he wants me to fuck him. No, I answer him. Sasuke grabs my rod with his left hand, squeezes it and says that I obviously want to. That is it. I push him off of me. Kids and guys are not my thing and you are both, I grunt. He looks pissed and asks why. You are not fucking animals either, I say sarcastically.

He just turns side. Sorry, I say and ruffle his hair. Suddenly he turns towards me and presses himself against me as close as he can get. You are one fucking weird kid, I sigh, but I still end up closing my arms around him. Usually in the morning when I wake up I am always alone in the bed. This morning is different - I open my eyes and see Sasuke in my arms watching me. His look is so sincere that it makes me red like tomato and at the same time feel like a paedophile…for the second time already.

As fast as a lightning he gives a peck on my lips and runs towards the door. Why you little…! I shout and throw a pillow at him. The pillow hits the wall and the last thing I see is Sasuke's sneering face before he is out of the bedroom. God, what is wrong with that kid…I get dressed and head for the kitchen where he has made me breakfast. You are scheming something, I say to him. How is that, he asks innocently. You look smug, I reply and he just hums.

O shit, I need to get the cables for today's flight. Sasuke, you go to Charlotte already and prepare her, I will be back soon, I tell him. Yes, o captain, my captain, he smiles. Do not cite Dead Poets Society, I snort, but Sasuke merely laughs. It does not take that much time until I am back to Charlotte, but I do not see Sasuke anywhere. Where the heck did the runt run off to? I climb the ladder to the control room and sit down. Everything is in order, like I told Sasuke.

I adjust the safe belt and put it on. Suddenly black hair sticks from the cabin's steering pit. COCKpit, quite convenient, he smirks and my jaw hits the floor. What the fuck are you doing in there, I manage to ask. He unzips my pants fast and I am about to stop him…until I realize I am stuck because of the security system on the plane. God, without an effort he pulls my manhood out in the open and just as swiftly swallows it. For the love of God…!

He bobs his head rhythmically up and down while sucking my dick. That soft tongue of his swirls around my length, dips itself into the slit between the glans and loose skin. By humming he makes his throat vibrate and the sensation eats me alive. Without even noticing I start to thrust my hips to get closer, deeper into that sweet warmth. Moral and ethics pack their bags for eternity…

My hands travel to his hair, pull and I feel so good I cannot help groaning. The little weasel deep-throats me and I cannot do anything else but want more because I simply do. I am nearing the peek, his slutty sounds echoing in the cockpit. My stomach cramps as I cum into his mouth with pressure. I spasm and my eyes roll backwards; that fucking little vacuum cleaner…He almost chokes as my load fills his throat, but he obediently swallows everything.

Some of it drips down his lips and chin and it would be a lie to say that he does not look seductive. For awhile I just breathe and try to relax until it hits me. I slap the boy in the back of his head and curse him to hell. Sasuke just smiles and I can hear the guilt raping my brain. Why the fuck did you do that, I told you…I begin and he continues that I wanted it as much as he did. I feel dirty, I sigh and the revelation of this has not even hit me fully.


	4. Chapter 4

This is a longer story again. Well then, I totally love airplanes and I was a huge Star Wars geek, so this is some kind of tribute to it? Does anyone guess what and whose plane I am talking about in this story? You might find this first chapter boring, since it has lots of plane details in it. So if you are here only because of the smut, you have to wait or this is just not for you. Those who actually appreciate a plot, I have one! Again!

**WARNING: This story can be seen as paedophilia**** due to the age difference. **

Please do not flame (I do not find a reason for it so you better not either). I apologize for the possible misspellings and other errors.

CHECK OUT MY OTHER SASUNARU/NARUSASU STORIES TOO AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!

**Pairing**: Sasuke x Naruto / Naruto x Sasuke

**Summary**: Liking them young and male was never his repertoire. But no matter how you look at it, Sasuke is a kid and has that thing between his legs. When you are forty, it might be dangerous to play with fire, captain Uzumaki.

**Disclaimer**: I have no rights over the characters or whatsoever (do not sue me Mr. Kishimoto), I am just loaning them and returning to the rightful owner (Mr. Kishimoto).

Back to your seat, wanker, I growl. He smirks and climbs over me to the back of the cabin. I should not think about what happened; I totally should not. Flying makes my head giddy and all the thoughts disappear. Everything is now - the way I need it to be. This is the reason why we take a longer trip and come back when the sun has already gone down. Sasuke is sleepy and I end up carrying him to the bed. I tuck him down and go get my emergency cigarettes.

I quit a long ago, but I kept a package if there ever was a need. I think there cannot be a need greater than this. I pad to the balcony and inhale the smoke deep. It fills my lungs with nastiness I almost have forgotten. I cough a couple of times but I still smoke the rest of the cancer stick. Night is cold, but it does not bother that much. All I can think is that if this gets out I am in deep shit. Why the hell do I always have to stick my dick into everything?

Yet, I cannot help but wonder whether he had done it before; he was too good for casually trying it for the first time. I already yawn, but it still lingers in my mind…why would he blow an old man - I would not. Fuck, he is fifteen! I go back to bed and Sasuke mumbles that I smell of cigarettes. Fuck you, you arsewipe, sleep, I order and try to do the same.

The next week goes by like nothing had ever happened - full of work, sweaty and dirty, because the planes need to be practically polished. It seems that those big corporate owners will come and take a look. On Friday night we are totally tired and like goo. Every year it is the same thing. I totally want a beer after this, but by the look on Sasuke's face he is not keen on the idea of me running off to a bar.

Well, I guess I can drink that can in our apartment too. I am so generous that I even offer one to the kid - it cannot kill him. Sasuke looks the can suspiciously even though I promise it is not poisoned. He takes a sip and boy, the look on his face when he swallows the bitter stout. I laugh my arse off while he looks displeased. I end up drinking a lot of beer and telling stories to Sasuke who listens to every mouthful of memories I spit at him.

This is the first time I go through events of my life, put them in order and say out loud. Feels great, almost purifying. It helps that Sasuke does not complain, but wants to hear more and I also ask him to tell something about himself. It seems he has an older brother and a very strict father. He does not go into detail, but I can guess what type of a person his father is and suddenly Sasuke's stuck-upness does not seem that odd.

I would not say I got totally trashed, but at least a little smashed, since it was kind of hard to get into the bedroom. You are not that bad, kid, I say to him and ruffle Sasuke's hair. Suddenly he pushes me on the bed and says that good, he wants me too. Say what, I stutter slightly. He shushes at me and climbs on top of me. Go to sleep, I snort, but his sneaky hands have already invaded my pants.

My breath leaves me and blends in with the aftertaste of the beer. This is not happening…not again. Sasuke plays with my manhood, fondles it and jacks me off with steady movements. My arms feel as if they are separated from my body; like I sit on the bed end looking everything outside myself. His fingers feel totally amazing, skilful and sinful. I am a real fucker for not doing anything and I am sure that I could try more, but I do not. Slowly he takes off his own shirt and not so long after we are in our birth suits, naked and bare in so many ways.

My vision blurs from time to time, but I can still catch him sucking his own fingers and coating them with saliva. I keep wondering what the hell is he going to do and who would…he rams those fingers into his own arse. I get up into a half-sitting position and I am mesmerized. He actually fucks himself in the arse. I have never seen anyone do that - not even in porn movies, okay maybe girls, but never guys.

He seemingly enjoys it and me watching him only makes him more aroused. Sasuke moans and groans loudly and it takes an immediate effect on my lower half. He looks so fucking slutty…Sasuke removes his fingers looking very lustful and his member keeps twitching because of the anal stimulation. He moves himself above my crotch and is about to settle down. Hey, this is enough…this is…not...appropriate…, I try to mumble but it is cut through by warmth.

Sasuke sits down on my length before I can do anything and now the tightness of a possibly virgin arse squeezes me enormously. He looks like he is in pain, but still he moves. Slowly up and down, riding me and pushing his hips. It is a totally different feeling…it is very hard to grasp it. He grunts and makes all sorts of noises, which is kind of erotic although it should not be. Not from a mouth of a child. I do not know what demon took over me but I end up bucking my hips; meeting his trusts with my own.

It is totally wrong but I want it so bad I do not give a fuck anymore. He initiated it so he should pay the consequences. I dig my nails into his thighs and I push and pull him hard. The noises he makes grow louder and I equally fuck him harder. Something screams in the back of my head, but I am too eager, too deaf to listen to it. Blood runs down there; it even whizzes in my ears. I desperately cling to this moment and in the end I am the one who does not understand the consequences.

My sweat covers Sasuke body as I pound him mercilessly. One, two…and I practically explode inside him. It is rash, suffocating, but liberating. Everything which was bottled up inside me breaks free and I can only hear him whine although not too audibly. Fuck, I groan as I empty myself in bursts into him. Sasuke looks tired and worn, but he does not complain. Instead he raises his body so that we are not connected anymore.

His hole leaks white substance down his thighs and on to the sheets. Sasuke runs his fingers through his hair and I do not even know whether he came or not. My eyelids feel heavy and although I try to fight it, I begin to fall asleep. Before I pass out I am sure I see a little smile on his lips. In the morning I wake up feeling sticky and sore. Suddenly the realization hits me; oh fucking fuck.


	5. Chapter 5

This is a longer story again. Well then, I totally love airplanes and I was a huge Star Wars geek, so this is some kind of tribute to it? Does anyone guess what and whose plane I am talking about in this story? You might find this first chapter boring, since it has lots of plane details in it. So if you are here only because of the smut, you have to wait or this is just not for you. Those who actually appreciate a plot, I have one! Again!

**WARNING: This story can be seen as paedophilia**** due to the age difference. **

Please do not flame (I do not find a reason for it so you better not either). I apologize for the possible misspellings and other errors.

CHECK OUT MY OTHER SASUNARU/NARUSASU STORIES TOO AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!

**Pairing**: Sasuke x Naruto / Naruto x Sasuke

**Summary**: Liking them young and male was never his repertoire. But no matter how you look at it, Sasuke is a kid and has that thing between his legs. When you are forty, it might be dangerous to play with fire, captain Uzumaki.

**Disclaimer**: I have no rights over the characters or whatsoever (do not sue me Mr. Kishimoto), I am just loaning them and returning to the rightful owner (Mr. Kishimoto).

The bed is empty and I run to the kitchen, but there is no sign of Sasuke. As I look more closely I see that his stuff is also gone and there is absolutely no sign of him. My hands tremble as I try to recollect pieces of yesterday. For the love of God, I had sex with him; I had sex with a child. It is illegal and I could practically be his father…I feel utterly ill and I have to run to the bathroom to throw up.

I sit on the bathroom floor and cry. None of this would have happened if I had not let my lower half lead me. I am so stupid and I throw up again. Sasuke is not here…where did he go? Is he alright? Of course he cannot be alright! Fuck! I was his mentor and I used him, fuck! I need to find him, I shout in my head, but my body is too heavy to move. Forcefully I run to the hangars only to find the chief there, inspecting the planes.

I am out of breath because of the running and I try to relax before opening my mouth. Where is he, I have to find him, I say raggedly to the chief. Who, you mean Sasuke? He asks nonchalantly. Oh, did he not tell you, he asks me. Tell me what, I ask dumbfounded. Well, he went back home this morning - you probably did not know that his father owns this airfield, he continues. I need a cigarette, I say my voice sounding dull.

We should go out, the chief says and we walk to the deck behind the hangars. I should not tell you this, but well, I guess it does not make a difference anymore, he sighs. Sasuke's father owns this airfield as I told you…let us say Sasuke was a little rascal at home and his father decided to send him here, he tells me. A rascal and why here, I ask for a better explanation than this. Sasuke fooled around with girls…a lot, his father had caught him a couple of times but no amount of talk had made things better, the chief continues.

Sasuke skipped school and if you ask me, that was a cry for help, he says somewhat tiredly. Well anyway, his father decided to send him here, since Elizabeth was having a baby and there were no girls here - it was a good deal, since at the same time we wanted to control your libido and a male target finder would be perfect for that, he smiles weakly. Good thing you are such a ladies' man, he laughs. Yeah, great, I answer back after the confession.

My hands tremble again and lighting the cigarette is inexplicably hard. You miss him already, the chief asks happily, but I merely grunt. When there were no women I ended up fucking a little boy…You do not look so good, the chief says worriedly. Well, yeah, I did not sleep so well, I tell him. That night I ended up praying for the first time in decades. The adulthood I was so afraid to confront landed on me eventually and somehow I lost the interest in mindless sex.

Every time Sakura came over I was still with her, because I actually cared for her and we had had a long history together. I totally did not dislike sex, but too often the image of Sasuke raised its head and practically made my little friend limp. I should totally settle down and do something with my life. Funny thing was that settling down was easier than I thought it ever be.

I made Charlotte my priority and year went on quite nicely; I had more work, since I decided I should handle everything about Charlotte by myself. That way I could earn enough money to buy her sometime in the future. So, I studied aeromechanics and in the end I bought her. None the less, I stayed here because I was indebted to the chief and I liked it here. Hell, I would soon retire, so it did not really matter where I was.

My bad habit of smoking stayed with me and I gained weight - I looked like a regular middle-aged man except I still had my muscles. I think the chief was proud to see me take responsibility and that I found some aim in my life - the other guys probably thought I was nuts and had married my plane. Charlotte and I, we were old companions, but nothing more. Then came the day when I turned fifty.

The chief had organized a party even though the next day the captain commander himself would check the planes and the airfield. You little devil, pilots can retire younger than we "office workers", he snorts and drinks his whisky and scotch. Does not mean I will not fly anymore, I smirk back at him. After the formalities we head to bed, since we have to wake up early - seems that the captain commander wants to meet all of us and do a more thorough inspection.

It feels incredibly stupid to stand in line and I am the only one who looks like a bum…I have got my dirty work clothes still on me and the cigarette lives between my lips. I will not suck up to those bastards - I still got my rebelliousness no matter what. The captain commander and his minions approach the hangar where we wait. The commander is younger than I thought - he is good-looking and tall.

Actually I have never seen anyone wear a uniform so perfectly like he does. The captain commander Uchiha has arrived, the messenger boy announces. When he walks closer the realization hits me - I have seen that smug face before. He walks to me and shakes my hand; then a smirk flashes on his face and my cigarette falls down on the ground still burning. Captain Uzumaki, I presume, he looks at me and I want to punch his lights out. Sasuke, you little bastard…but I keep silent and I look passive even though I am burning inside.

After the formalities I approach him and ask a permission to speak with him alone. But of course, he smiles and adds silently "o captain, my captain". We walk to the monitoring booth where glass separates us from the others. What is this shit, I demand of him. You should not talk to your superiors like that, he says. I take him by the front of his uniform and slam him against the wall. Everyone is looking at us, but luckily they cannot hear what we are saying because of the soundproofing.

All these years I thought I ruined you, I thought I raped you for fuck's sake, I shout at him. There is that smug look on his face again! I thought, I thought I used you, but it was you who used me all along, I continue. It is hard to rape the willing, he says devilishly and that is when I snap. I sink my fist into his face so that the blood stains my hand. He drops on to his knees and keeps holding his cheek. Serves you right you little twerp, I spit at him and leave.

I take my gears and head for Charlotte. I climb to the cabin and seat myself. The windows evaporate because of my breathing but I can still see Sasuke running to the hangar. His shirt is bloody and half open, hair mushy and it makes me smile. Stupid kid. I turn on the motor and the familiar hum fills the open space. Sasuke's hair sticks to every possible direction so that he has to brush the strands off to see.

He shouts, but I cannot hear anything - but I can read his lips enough to understand he shouts that he loved me. I laugh a little and write on the window that he uses past tense. I shake my head and prepare for a takeoff. Off to the air I am leaving him behind, just like he did to me ten years ago. For the first time in ages I feel absolutely free.

So, what am I doing now? I am in a half-sitting position in some hotel, naked and smoking cigars. Let us just say it did not take ten years to catch me, not even a week for Sasuke - now he is almost asleep on my lap quite as naked as I am. It is funny how a guy as tall and athletic as him can rest like a kitten; a bundle of limbs and black hair.

I am sore, he mumbles. Well, you should be, I gave you ten years of frustration, I snort jokingly. Anyway, you begged for it, I continue and inhale smoke. I did not, he grunts, but still blushes up to his ears.

Maverick, he then whispers, probably as revenge. Stop citing movies you punk, it would make you Goose and he died, I grunt. I am not dying, you know, he smiles at me. You taste good and I like you even more now, since you are softer, he giggles and I tell him to fuck off. You are twenty-five, Christ, I say to him, but he just laughs.

You are one dumb fuck…do you still wear dresses, I ask sarcastically. Naah, that was totally for you - you know, seduction, he says. It did not work, I tell him but he just smirks and says that either way I ended up fucking him. You are totally crossing the line here, I am having second thoughts about this, I murmur. The newly appointed captain commander pouts. For fuck's sake…

By the way, your father and I, we studied together at the flight academy, I tell him. I did not know that, he says. Well, we were both target finders but he ended up taking other path, I tell him. Hmm, that saves me the trouble, he says deep in thought. Saves what, I ask him. Well, you already know each other so it will be easier to introduce you as my boyfriend, he says with a little smile on his face. I almost choke on the cigarette.

He climbs on top of me and gives butterfly kisses all over. Then he whispers that he absolutely wants to give me head. By all means, although you are fucking blunt, I groan. His sinful lips caress my skin, nibs it and dives between my legs. All I can say is that the boy always seemed to know what to do down there. Maybe this odd relationship is just that "settling down" too…He drinks my semen and I wonder out loud whether this makes me gay. Totally, he says and we end up wrestling on the cold floor.

Is this love, I ask him then out of breath. Totally, he smiles again. It took this long for me to come in terms with wanting to be with Sasuke, so you can guess how his father took it…I am glad he did not have a shotgun after Sasuke's passionate love confession. I am also very glad Sasuke knew CPR. So, you could say what comes around, goes around?


End file.
